Opposites Attract
by Obasan-Neko
Summary: He was like ice. His opposite was like fire. They were opposites in every way. However, you know what they say opposites attract!
1. Prologue

Summary: He was like ice. His opposite was like fire. They were opposites in every way. However, you know what they say opposites attract!

Prologue: Chapter 0.5

He was like ice. He never smiled, he never laughed, and he only smirked and sneered. He was the heir to the Malfoy fortune. His name is Draco Lucien Malfoy. His opposite was like fire. He smiled, laughed, and had real friends. He had a family that cared and loved him. He is the heir to the Potter, Black and Lupin fortune. His name Harry James Potter. They only have one thing in common, they hate each other. The constant hexes, curses and never-ending insults. They had one chance to be friends in their first year of school. Harry denied Draco's request to be friends. All through their 6 years at Hogwarts Harry and Draco fought. Never once stopping to think about how this was affecting their friends.

It wasn't until their 6th year that their friends decided to end the petty rivalry the two of them have. Together Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Blaise, Vincent, and Gregory concocted a plan to revolutionize the friendship between Draco and Harry.

The Plan:

Get Draco away from Pansy Parkinson.

Get Harry away from Cho Chang.

Get the room of requirements open on time

Put them in the room of requirements without a teacher noticing they are missing.

Use potions or spells if needed.

Moreover, if all goes well they will leave as friends instead of enemies. If not more then they ever thought.

I will update a second chapter if I have enough reviews saying I should continue.

Neko ^.^


	2. Nightly Chats

**So I'm finally getting a chance to update some stories. Not many of you know that I'm in cyber school, and going along with the cyber school, we get a computer to use. Well they suck, because they internet is blocked for pretty much everything. The following are blocked MySpace, face book, yahoo mail, and even . It sucks, so I can't update as often as I would like. Thankfully every now and again the internet isn't blocked, so when it isn't ill try to update when I can. I changed my author name from Neko Zryiah to Obasan Neko, I wanted to make sure I relayed that everyone. I hope everyone had a nice Christmas. Have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

**Chapter 1:**

It was a normal night at Hogwarts. All the students asleep in their beds. That is all but one Harry James Potter. He sat in the Gryffindor common, thinking about the past 6 years. A memory of each year flashing through his head.

Year one at Hogwarts Harry Potter went from ordinary muggle boy to boy wizard. He met his two best friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. Finding the sorcerer's stone and keeping it out of the hand of Lord Voldemort.

Year two he saved Ginny from death in the chamber of secrets with Lord Voldemort who had controlled her using his old diary.

Year three, was his favorite year of all. This was the year he met his god father Sirius Black. The same year he met Remus Lupin, both friends of his deceased parents.

His fourth year, the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The challenges he had to complete, saving Ron from the bottom of the black lake. He saved Fleur's little sister when she couldn't do it. The Yule Ball passed quickly, his and Ron's dates promptly left them when they refused to dance. Hermione and Viktor had promised to write to each other, much to Ron's dismay. Cedric dying in the grave yard, right in front of him. Pettigrew using his blood to bring back Voldemort.

Year Five, Ron's dad had been attacked by a snake. After the DA meeting he remembered his first kiss with Cho Chang. The visions he had in his sleep of Voldemort taking Sirius captive. The memory of Sirius being killed in department of ministries was still fresh in his mind. Voldemort trying to take over his body, losing in the end.

Harry after remembering all of these things, he felt no better then he did before. He missed Sirius so much. Cedric dying and Sirius dying were his fault. Cedric was killed just for being with him. Sirius killed out of spite. Slowly he was losing everyone he loved and cared for. He was afraid, afraid of the upcoming battle against Voldemort. He had so much to lose, and little to gain by winning. He didn't care for the fame or glory of his name. He didn't want it. He only wanted to be a normal guy, someone like Ron. Ron was just dense sometimes, he didn't seem to realize that Susan liked him. Well if he did notice, he isn't doing anything about it. Come to think of it neither was Susan.

Harry had a girlfriend, well at least he thought Cho was his girlfriend after what happened last year. He would have to talk to Cho the next day, figure out exactly what was going on with their relationship. He was worried, worried about his friends and what could possibly happen to them if Voldemort were to attack them anytime soon. The DA hadn't decided on meeting dates yet. He wasn't sure on what to try and go over with them, or where they would meet this year. Now the Umbridge was out of the picture, he could talk to Dumbledore, about possibly meeting in the great hall.

There were many things going through his mind that night. He had tried to sleep, but he ended up just lying in his bed, mind reeling.

"Harry?" A soft voice spoke, pulling him from his thoughts. "Is everything okay?"

Harry looked up searching for the person whose voice he had just heard.

"Professor McGonagall, what are you doing in the common rooms?"

Minerva looked down at him, smiling softly.

"It was my night to make rounds; I saw the candle light, from the hallway when I was heading to my office. Are you okay?"

Harry nodded softly.

"I just have a few things on my mind, they kept me awake. I didn't want to wake any of my friends up just because I cant sleep."

"If you want to talk about anything, you know you can always come to me Mr. Potter."

Harry looked up at her smiling softly.

"Thank you Professor, I'm not sure I want to talk about anything just yet."

"Of course Mr. Potter, now you should head up to your dorm and try to get some sleep tonight. You won't be able to make it through your classes with out some sleep."

Harry nodded; he stood up from his seat and headed to the stairs.

"Thanks Professor, see you in class tomorrow." With those final words Harry headed up to his dorm

He reached the door; he pushed it open and shut it gently so he didn't wake any of his dorm mates. Quietly yet swiftly he made a beeline for his bed. Lying down on his bed, he realized just how tired he was. Shortly after lying down he was asleep.

The same thing could not be said about a certain blonde haired boy from Slytherin. Draco Malfoy was not only in his bed, but he had someone with him. That certain some was none of then pug-faced Pansy Parkinson, his lovely girlfriend. Both of them fully dressed, tumbling over each other in an effort to be as close to each other possibly. Lips kissing, hands roaming, gripping onto whatever they could. They couldn't get enough of each other.

"Damn guys, will you go to sleep already, the rest of us are trying to sleep!" Someone yelled at Draco and Pansy

"You're all jealous of Draco because he has someone in his bed and you don't."

"As if Parkinson, none of us would want you in our beds, you're beastly." Blaise exclaimed ripping his curtains open

Draco growled, ripping his curtains open as well, staring at Blaise.

"Take it to the common room for god's sake. None of us want to hear her heavy breathing and small moans. Its just nasty man, you're sucking face with Pug-Faced Parkinson."

"Draky, you wont let him talk about me this way will you?" Pansy asked pouting at him; Draco all but rolled his eyes

"Blaise, shut up. Don't talk about her like that, just because you don't like her, doesn't me I don't."

Blaise gagged at the thought of liking Pansy.

"Yeah Draky, I wouldn't like Pansy if the world depended on it. I'd so much fuck Granger, before id ever touch Pansy."

Pansy grimaced, her nose scrunching up even more then usual.

"Goody goody Granger? I never thought you went for the book worm type Blaise."

Blaise glared at her, flipping her off.

"At least she isn't a pug faced skank like you. She has morals and values, things you don't have."

Pansy scoffed; jumping off Draco's bed and walking over toward Blaise.

"Morals and values you say? Who needs that, when you have a body like mine?" Pansy said motioning at her size C boobs, her bit a chub, and almost no ass

Once again Blaise gagged and looked away from her.

"If you haven't noticed Hermione is smart, pretty, and proportioned. Have you ever seen her with Weasly and Potter at the lake when they go swimming? She has a nice body, toned, unlike you."

Draco, if it was possible became even more pale then normal.

"Did you just say Gryffindor Granger is attractive?" Draco asked. "And call my girlfriend unattractive?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, before smacking himself in the head.

"Yes Draco I did. Now boot Pansy from the dorm right now or ill go to Snape and have him forcefully remove her." Blaise said pointing at the door. "Someone us wish to keep our dinner is our stomachs and not on the floor."

Pansy growled pulling out her wand and pointing it at Blaise.

"Insult me again, and I will hex you into next week."

The door room door slammed open. In walked once very pissed looking Severus Snape.

"Would you like to tell me why I HEAR YELLING AND WHY THERE IS A GIRL IN YOU DORM?" Severus exclaimed pointing at Pansy

Pansy paled, looking at Draco. They were so fucked now. Snape was going to kill them. They must have woken him up.

"This is their entire fault Professor Snape." Blaise said pointing at Draco and Pansy. "They've been making out and rolling around on that bed for hours. Quite frankly, I have been trying to send Ms. Parkinson back to her dorm but she refuses to leave."

Snape glared at his god son and his girlfriend. He pointed at Pansy and then pointed at the door. Pansy began to walk to Draco in order to give him a good night kiss when a yell stopped her in her tracks.

"I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO KISS HIM, GO TO YOUR DORM MS. PARKINSON. THAT WILL BE FIFTY POINTS FROM SYLTHERIN FOR YOUR DISOBEDIENCE, ANOTHER TWENTY POINTS FOR BEING IN THE BOYS DORM, AND FIFTEEN FOR PISSING ME OFF!" Snape yelled, Pansy quickly exited the dorm, not even saying goodnight

Draco paled. The boys in his dorm woke up and glared at him. He had just cost Slytherin eighty-five points. His housemates were going to kill him tomorrow.

"Draco, you and I will discuss this in the morning. You should feel lucky I only took 85 points from my house. What did you think you were doing with a girl in here? Are you trying to get in trouble? Are you trying to get your house in trouble?"

Draco looked down at his feet. He hadn't meant to get points taken away, nor had he planned on being caught by his head of house. He looked back up at Severus and shook his head.

"Go to bed, all of you." Severus said softly. "Draco, this cant happen again, your father will not be pleased when I write him tomorrow."

Draco perked up and looked at him, pleading with Severus. He knew those eyes; Draco didn't want him to write his father tomorrow.

"Uncle Sev, please, please don't write what happened. You know what he will do if I mess up again. I love it here, I don't want to leave."

Severus sighed heavily. He nodded as walked to the door.

"Fine, but we will be talking about this in the morning Draco. You will not get out of having this conversation. Now go to bed, you have to be up in a few hours." Ending his sentence Severus shut the door softly and quickly descended into the common room. He sat on one of the couches for a moment before heading off to his rooms

Finally, all the students in Hogwarts were tucked away sleeping in their beds. There was peace for now, but who says peace ever lasts long with Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter run into each other. That is exactly what happened the next morning. Both Draco and Harry were running late for potions, having both over slept. Both were running to get to class before Snape actually arrived. Right as the both were about to turn into the door way, they collided, instantly falling onto the ground. They both looked up and gasped.

"Malfoy!"

"Potter!" Draco exclaimed. "You should watch where you are going scar head."

"As if ferret, you so ran into me."

Draco scoffed, gathered his books and stood up.

"Hardly Potter, it was you who ran into me. So apologize."

Harry grabbed his books and stood up.

"In your dreams Malfoy."

They glared at each other before Draco shoved Harry and walked into their potions class, Harry following behind, entering right before Snape came in. Needless to say Snape didn't seem very happy, then again when did he ever?

"Since you make it a habit of arriving to class late together, I think detention for the next week at 7 should suffice." Snape said sneering

"Together?" They both asked at the same time

"Of course, are you both incapable of understanding what I said?"

"No sir." The said at the same time again

"Sit." He said waving his wand at the board. "You all are to write a 12 inch essay on why it's important to arrive to class on time. It is due tomorrow. Instructions are on the board. There will be no talking at all, begin."

Students quickly pulled at parchment, pens and ink. The squeaking of the pens was all that was heard in the room. Even Ron was smart enough to piss off Snape even more then he already was. Hermione was finished by the end of the class. She handed it in and returned to her desk.

"You all may leave now, remember that is due tomorrow." Was all Snape said as he watched his students pack up their belongings and exit his classroom

**~ Fini**

**I know, its short. Its about 5 pages, its Christmas, well the day after Christmas and I am so tired right now, but I wanted to update at least one of my stories today. Another one maybe two should hopefully be updated by the 29th. I hope you all like this chapter. Remember reviews are like chocolate chip cookies, I love em.**


	3. Mr Clean

Seven o'clock came quickly for me, much too quickly. I began to walk towards the dungeons, before long, I once again ran into Draco Malfoy.

"Damn it Potter, could you stop running into me?" Draco yelled, brushing the invisible dust of his clothing

"Once again Malfoy, it's you who ran into me." I said shoving him away

"Whatever potter, I'm not going to be late because of you." Draco huffed and walked into Snape's classroom

I snorted and began walking towards Snape's room. I almost decided not to go; I went to turn around to walk back. My luck was short today for I ran directly into Snape.

"Not skipping detention are we, potter?" Snape asked glaring down at me

"Of course not sir, I thought I dropped something."

"I'm sure you did Potter, now into the classroom."

I sighed and turned around again, this time heading into his classroom. There Malfoy sat, acting like he was king of the world.

"Since you both decided to show up late today, you will be scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush."

Both Malfoy and I grumbled, before taking the toothbrushes being handed to us.

"Before you start, Mr. Malfoy I need to speak with you in private for a moment."

Malfoy nodded heading into Snape's office. I wonder what that was about.

"What did you think you were doing last night Draco? Having a girl in your dorm? Imagine if it wasn't me who heard you but Dumbledore. He would have done more then just taken points."

"I don't know Uncle Sev, I just wasn't thinking."

"Apparently so Draco. Now, I won't write to your father, yet, but step out of line again and you will force my hand."

"I don't mean to put you in this position Uncle Sev, but thank you. Father, as you know, will send me to an American wizard school, I don't want that."

Snape smacked Draco in the head.

"Then stop doing stupid things, Draco." Snape said, rustling the blonds hair only to receive a playful batting gesture . "I don't want your father to have a reason to make you leave."

Draco just smile and hugged him nodding.

"Now go help Potter clean the floors. God knows he will make it worse."

Draco laughed and headed for the door.

"Thanks Uncle Sev."

Draco walked out into the classroom, and saw that almost half the classrooms floor was shining. Harry was on his knees scrubbing the floor.

"How did you get it clean so fast?"

"Not that's its any of your business, but my aunt and uncle make me clean their house until it shines." I said softly

"Really? My parents would never do that. Purebloods don't do manual labor, its barbaric."

"Well, not everyone can afford to have house elves do all the work." I said standing up and heading for Snape's office. "Professor my half is done, should I continue and do Malfoy's while I'm at it?"

"You're sarcasm is most unappealing Potter." Snape said coming into the classroom. He waved his wand at my side and nodded. "You may go, return tomorrow night at seven."

I nodded throwing the toothbrush away. I headed out the door and back to my dorm. What a ridiculous punishment, I could shine his classroom floor in an hour.

"Potter didn't use magic did he?"

"He didn't, how did he get the floor so shiny? How did he finish so quickly?"

"He said he aunt and uncle made him clean their house until was sparkling."

"I see. Finish your side. You will not leave until it is as shiny as Potters."

"Uncle Severus, surely you must be joking. I'm not cut of for this kind of thing."

"Would you rather I sent word to you father that you are disobeying me?" Snape growled. "Do not tempt me Draco; you will serve your detention just like Potter did."

"Uncle Severus."

"DO YOU DAMN DETENTION DRACO!" Snape roared walking to his office robes billowing perfectly behind him

"I.."

"RIGHT NOW DRACO!" Snape roared once again before slamming the door to his office

Draco looked at the toothbrush in his hand before looking at the bucket of cleaning solution on the floor. He sighed.

"I cant believe I'm going to do this." Draco whispered to himself before kneeling to the floor and dipping the toothbrush into the soapy water. "This is going to take such a long time."

Don't be mad, I know its not that long but my internet is blocked on my laptop for school. So I can only write so much and have my sister upload it at her house [she lives like 6 hours from me] so ill update again soon.

Obasan Neko


	4. Author Note

Due to a technicial malfunction,(message is being typed and presented by Obasan Kitsune),my stories won't be updated in the near future. It's currently unknown when our computer will be up and running again.

I'm sorry about the delay,

Obasan Neko


End file.
